On Love
by v-nikiforovu
Summary: This is a story of the evolving love of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.
1. Special Mornings

Yuuri, is not a morning person. Never has been. But Viktor sure is, and he was glad he was.

So Viktor woke up, it was 6 in the morning, which is usually when he would awaken. He soon got up and went to go take a shower then get dressed to go on his daily run.

When he got back from his run with Makkachin, as usual, Viktor made a short breakfast for him and Yuuri while Makkachin ran into the apartment somewhere, probably into Yuuris room, Viktor assumed since usually Yuuri got all the attention from Makkachin.

Usually the smell of breakfast woke Yuuri up, but Viktor just assumed it didn't today. Viktor put a mischievous smirk on his face as he had an idea. He then headed into Yuuris room where he was sleeping soundly as a baby.

Viktor thought he was adorable, as he always was. Glasses on or off, hair combed back, messy, or normal, dressed up or dressed casually. It didnt matter to him, as long as his lover was okay and by his side, Viktor was perfectly fine. Viktor then went up to Yuuri, who was still sleeping on his bed comfortably. Viktor put one knee on the bed to balance himself while approaching Yuuris face closely, he then whispered lovingly, "Wake up my beautiful Yuuri" he then places a kiss on his forehead.

Yuuri, partially waking up, yawned and fixed his eyes, that were quite blurry because he didn't have his glasses, on his handsom fiance. Yuri then smiled sweetly and pulled him into a half-awake/half-asleep surprising kiss. Viktors heart fluttered at the surprising kiss but kept going, as he was enjoying it.

Viktors lips were so soft, Yuuri didn't want to stop sharing this sloppy kiss with his lover. Viktor didn't want it to end either.

They then both backed away from the kiss slowly, gazing at eachother. With a tight hug afterwards, Viktor said with his heart shaped smile, which took Yuuri by surprise for a second. "Yuuri! We should have more mornings like this you're just so adorable!"

Yuuri blushed at his comment, Yuuri knew that in the mornings that he was a complete mess. But the fact that Viktor still kisses, and does what ever to Yuuri, warms Yuuris heart. Yuuri loves Viktor from the bottom of his heart, and he knows Viktor does too.

They both smiled and stared at eachother, for what felt like eternity.

Viktor then broke the silence, "Breakfast is ready, by the way"

Yuuri just sat there for a second looking into Viktors mesmerizing eyes. Then he zipped back into reality realizing he had been staring at Viktor and had not answered him. His face flushed with embarrasment.

"O-Oh yeah, right, thank you.."

Viktor smiled and picked up Yuuris glasses from off of the night stand next to the bed, and handed them to him.

"You're gonna need these Yuuri" Viktor said with a chuckle watching Yuuri take them and put them on. He then offered Yuuri his hand to get him out of bed.

Yuuri took his hand as Viktor pulled him up. Viktor smiled, "Lets go eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Yuuri smiled, "Alright."

[A/N:eek eek this is my first story so please give me suggestions and reviews if you want more or if you just want me to stop because I'm that horrible lel and I'm inspired by the following people and you should check them out: midnightsky0612, clalexander and OceanBlue222.]


	2. With this ring

After breakfast, Viktor and Yuuri decided it would be a good idea to go take a walk outside, since it was a beautiful day outside. It would also be the perfect moment for Viktor to finally propose to Yuuri, after a year and a half of being his boyfriend. Both of them had thought about the proposal and how it would go. But Yuuri wasn't expecting that it would happen so soon, but he didnt know what Viktor had in mind.

"Yuuri~" Viktor called as Yuuri was continuing to get ready in the bathroom in the apartment the two owned, for the walk they were about to take. "Are you almost ready?" Yuuri replied with a sigh knowing Viktor was getting a bit impatient. "Yeah Viktor, just give me minute".

"Okay Yuuri-" Viktor was cut off by a sudden realisation that he had forgotten the ring he was supposed to propose to Yuuri with, Viktor was such a fool.

"Viktor are you...?" Yuuris voice trailed off and was vague as Viktor dashed into Yuuris room and shut the door _hopefully not drawing attention,_ and went to where he had hid the ring, which was in a box that rings usually come in, in the last drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. He had hoped Yuuri didn't come rushing out of the bathroom worried about the commotion, and then find him with the ring. And thank God, he didn't. But Yuuri did wonder what was wrong, but decided not to bother because maybe Viktor had just simply forgotten about something, or anything like that, _well, its not like he's screaming for help, so I wont worry about it._ Viktor sure did forget something and he was glad he had that sudden realisation, or he was doomed.

Viktor then walked out of the room seeing Yuuri take his coat off of the coat holder next to the door of the apartment, then he looked over at Viktor with a curious face, "Ready to go, Viktor?" Yuuri then said with a warm smile, which always made Viktors heart skip 2 beats, at least that's what it felt like.

"Yeah, we can head out now" Viktor returned the smile. With the ring in his coat pocket, he was sure today was going to be the day, the day when he finally proposed to his lover, the man he loved dearly.

"It's so beautiful out today, isn't it Viktor?" Yuuri said deep in thought. They had been walking for about 5 minutes until they finally arrived at the park area, where everything was, the tree area, the huge local garden, a children's park, and many more things. The sun was starting to set, and the sky looked as if it was glass. The sun looked like it was melting from a bright yellow to a orange and bright pink, along with other combinations of colors.

"Yes, yes it is," Viktor said, "It's usually like this in the spring of Russia, very beautiful." Viktor continued and smiled at the man walking next to him. It was time.

Viktor took Yuuris hand, and led him under a tree that was blossoming, and flowers were floating peacefully to the ground where Yuuri and Viktor were standing. When they stopped, Yuuri stood there for a second in confusion. _Why was he at a tree?_ Yuuri then looked at Viktor, and saw him with his hands in his pockets and his head down. _Wait..._ With Both their hearts racing, Viktor finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"Yuuri," Viktor said softly

"You know how much I love you right?" He said with his signature smile.

"Not this again, Viktor" Yuuri said with a chuckle. "We've already gone over this- how many times? 200?"

Viktor laughed, "Well it's about to be 201 times." He kissed Yuri on the lips passionatly, he was about to propose to this man. Viktor then pulled away, grabbed the ring out of his pocket, which was in a box as it was before. He knelt on one knee and said while opening the box which revealed a golden ring, which was similar to their other good luck ring,

"Yuuri Katsuki, the love of my life, the man I truly love, the man I will never let go of, will you, marry me?" Viktor finished with his heart racing.

Yuuri immediantly teared up, he had been with this man for a year and a half, he knew he loved Viktor, and Viktor of course felt the same for Yuuri.

"Y-Yes!" Yuuri said trying not to choke on his words because of how emotional this moment was for him, his hands covering his mouth to keep his sobs from being loud. By the the time Yuuri said yes, Viktor had put the ring on Yuuri and had also started crying tears of joy. The two men, standing right before each other, loved eachother dearly and from the bottom of their hearts, and there was nothing that could break what they had, and they both knew that, Viktor then took Yuuris hands away from his face, and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Yuuri." Viktor smiled and shared a kiss with his lover. They then both pulled away.

"I love you too, Viktor" he said with a cute smile.

Viktor did it, they did it. It was official.

[A/N: so I finished and its 12am and I'm really tired. So tell me if this is bad or not, because I need honesty in order to do better, yknow? xD anyways, I hope you enjoyed! cya later!! And also is it bad that I fan girled over my own work? lelel]


	3. Special Night

[A/N: Okay, um, the reason I've been so inactive with this story is because three fingers on my left hand are broken, and I use that hand mainly to do things, including typing, etc. and it's killing me lol. so right now ill try to finish this chapter while typing with one hand. I'll still continue but it may be a while, and I'm on a phone typing this.]

As Yuuri and Viktor were making their way home, as it was getting late, to the point where you couldn't see the sun anymore. Viktor had offered Yuuri to dinner, but Yuuri claimed he had better ideas for at home tonight. Yuuri was a bit vague on what he meant by that, but Viktor had an idea on what it was. So therefore, on their way home, the both of them decided to get lunch out somewhere tomorrow.

They arrived home, with Makkachin running up to the men, mostly towards Yuuri and jumped, nearly knocking him down. Viktor took his coat off and turned on the lights as Yuuri was on the floor playing with Makkachin. Viktor looked over at Makkachins food bowl and saw it was empty _wow he must have been hungry._ Viktor then got the food from out of the cabinet where Makkachins food was and filled Makkachins bowl up. "Here you go boy, come and eat! You must still be really hungry." Makkachin then went over to his food bowl finally leaving Yuuri alone so Viktor could get things going.

"So, Yuuri, about tonight, want me to fix dinner and we can just relax and watch a movie?" Viktor said petting Makkachin then getting up to face his fiance. Yuuri was silent for a second then walked into his and Vikors room, leaving Viktor standing there extremely confused for a split second. Viktor then slowly walked towards his room where Yuuri had walked into. At first, he didnt see Yuuri anywhere from where Viktor was standing. He then walked into the room, and was pulled aside and pushed up against their bedroom wall. It then clicked into Viktors head what was going on. "How about we get a little crazy tonight?" said Yuuri seductively, and Viktor was immediately turned on. Yuuri then pushed his body against Viktors, along with their lips. With sloppy kisses and bodies moving, they continued that session for what seemed like forever. "Wow Yuuri, that was amazing!" Viktor said with a sloppy heart shaped smile and winked. He then reversed the pressure onto Yuuri, pushing him toward the bed with his lips pushed against Yuuris once again. Viktor then layed Yuuri down on the bed, and stripped, not letting their lips seperate. Yuuri then did the same, and slid his hands down Viktors body, to his hips and pushed him away. Viktor with a confused and concerned look said, "You okay Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, just hold on a second." Yuuri then got up and went to search his pants pockets. He then stopped, as if he had found what he was looking for, and he did. Yuuri pulled out what looked like a condom. "Is that-" Viktor said getting cut off by Yuuri. "Just in case, Viktor, I don't want to have a baby before marriage, especially because I'm not ready for a child yet. Viktor then sighed, "Yes, Yuuri I completely understand." "See, that's one of the million reasons why I love you, and why I said yes to this engagement." Yuuri said looking down at his ring. Yuuri then chuckled, handing over the protection to Viktor. "Come on handsome, put it on" "Alright, anything for you Yuuri." He smiled. "Just don't interrupt a moment like that again, Yuuri." Viktor said laughing. "Oh don't worry," said Yuuri slowly approaching Viktor and soon reached him until their faces were nearly touching. Yuuri then moved his way to Viktors neck. "I have way more in-store for you tonight." Yuuri said quietly and seductively. _So much eros, it hurts._ thought Viktor, and the rest of the night was history.

[A/N: COS WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY **coughes and dies*** anyways, thanks for reading up until now! I know it isn't much but I tried. see you next chapter!]


End file.
